


Untitled

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Sylvain was sleeping when Felix returned. Usually, Felix would have woken him, just to reassure Sylvain that he was home safe, and avoid the scolding he'd receive in the morning for not doing so. But Sylvain had been working too hard of late, and even in repose, his face was pale and drawn, his eyes dark and hollow.Felix loves returning home to his husband, especially knowing how happy Sylvain will be to see him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/gifts).



> enjoy!! \:D/

Sylvain was sleeping when Felix returned. Usually, Felix would have woken him, just to reassure Sylvain that he was home safe, and avoid the scolding he'd receive in the morning for not doing so. But Sylvain had been working too hard of late, and even in repose, his face was pale and drawn, his eyes dark and hollow. 

Leaving him to sleep, Felix undressed, and washed his hands and face with perfunctory motions. He would have preferred a bath, but he didn't want to rouse the servants, and he was weary from his journey. His bed was calling him, and it was with deep satisfaction that he finally crossed the room and collapsed at Sylvain's side. 

As Felix got comfortable, Sylvain made a soft, inquisitive sound. Felix lifted his head, trying to determine if he'd woken him, or if Sylvain was only talking in his sleep again. 

"F'lix," Sylvain murmured. He squirmed a little in his sleep. "Mmnn...Feeelix."

Felix raised an eyebrow. Sylvain didn't seem to be awake, and this wasn't like his usual sleep talking. Felix moved closer, sliding his arm around Sylvain's waist and pressing against his back. Humming softly, Sylvain pressed into him, drawing in a gasp and then releasing it slowly.

"I see," Felix said quietly. He reached down, gently pressing his fingers between Sylvain's legs, and groaned when he found that Sylvain was wet, leaking through the fine leggings he wore against the cold. 

Shifting closer, Felix pressed his lips against the back of Sylvain's neck as he slid his hand higher. He cupped Sylvain's breast through his shirt, squeezing it gently, then tugging on his hardened nipple. 

Sylvain exhaled heavily, shifting against him and pressing back against his hardening cock. With a private little smile, Felix shuffled down lower so that he could comfortably push his cock between Sylvain's legs. Sylvain's leggings were loose, and it was easy to work them down a little without disturbing him overmuch. He groaned as he pushed his cock into the hot, slick space between Sylvain's thighs, grinding against the soft folds of flesh. 

As Felix worked his hips slowly, Sylvain made little hungry sounds in his sleep: soft gasps and aborted little moans. Felix slid his hand under Sylvain's shirt to cup his breast again, pinching his nipple and tugging on it firmly. Sylvain often wore his breasts bound and covered, especially when he had business to attend to, and Felix loved getting to see and feel him unadorned, to appreciate the wonder of Sylvain's bare flesh, and the strength contained in him. He could feel Sylvain getting more restless in his arms, but it wasn't until he caught the right angle and pushed his cock deep into the soft, welcoming heat of Sylvain's hole that he was sure Sylvain was awake.

"Felix," Sylvain sighed, giving a deep, satisfied groan. He rolled his hips down hard. "You're home."

Felix grunted softly, giving Sylvain's nipple a firm pinch and kissing his shoulder. 

Sylvain gave a contented hum and rolled his hips again, driving Felix's cock deep inside him. "This is a nice way to wake up."

"You'll get more of it tomorrow," Felix said fiercely.

"Oh?"

"You're not getting out of bed," Felix said, fucking him slowly. "You need to rest."

Sylvain laughed softly. "If I do, will you stay in bed with me?" he asked, breathless. 

Felix hummed. "Alright." He smiled at Sylvain's laughter, pressing his forehead against Sylvain's shoulder. 

For a few minutes they didn't move except to rock into one another, content to go slowly. Felix could almost have fallen asleep like that, so tired was he, and so soothed by the familiar weight and smell of Sylvain. But just as his movements started to slow, Sylvain grew restless again, shifting in his arms. 

"Felix," Sylvain whispered. "Let me see you, please—"

Despite his wordless grumble of complaint, Felix nonetheless pushed himself up, crawling between Sylvain's spread thighs as Sylvain turned onto his back. Felix pushed into him again without ceremony, groaning as he sank into the rich heat. As they started to move together with more intent, Sylvain reached for him, and Felix leaned closer to kiss him. He took his time with this, teasing Sylvain's tongue and sucking on his lower lip, before trailing his lips down Sylvain's jaw, kissing him through the beard that he clearly hadn't bothered to maintain in Felix's absence. He moved his lips lower, tugging Sylvain's shirt up so that he could tongue one of his nipples. 

Sylvain arched against him with a low groan. "Felix…"

Felix fucked into him harder, closing his lips around Sylvain's nipple, then dragging it between his teeth. He smiled at Sylvain's muttered complaint, his soft cursing; Sylvain wasn't good at asking for what he wanted, or accepting it when it was given, but through a great deal of trial and error, Felix had improved at finding what it was Sylvain really wanted, and making sure he got it. This was a thing he craved but would never ask for, and Felix was encouraged by the sounds Sylvain made as Felix clamped his nipple between his teeth and tugged on it hard. 

"Nn, Felix," Sylvain groaned, clutching a handful of Felix's hair. "Fuck—harder."

"Oh?" Felix lifted his head. "Bite you harder?" he asked, grazing his teeth over the swell of Sylvain's breast. "Or fuck you harder?"

Sylvain whimpered. "Fuck me," he pleaded, curling his leg around Felix's thigh. "Don't stop. Come inside me."

Felix groaned. "You talk too much," he complained, as Sylvain's words drove him almost to the point of completion. He clamped his teeth around Sylvain's other nipple and started to fuck him harder, driving his hips faster, until Sylvain threw his head back with a long, guttural cry. Felix followed, pressing his face into Sylvain's chest as he spent, before collapsing on top of him. 

They lay together for several minutes as their breathing slowed. Sylvain ran his fingers slowly through Felix's hair. 

"Felix," he whispered at last.

"Mm?" 

Sylvain laughed and kissed the top of Felix's head. "I'm glad you're home."

Felix closed his eyes again, hugging his arm more tightly around Sylvain. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> not sure who I'm more envious of, Sylvain or Felix. thoughts?


End file.
